Not so average day
by KamilaLupin
Summary: Young Harry Potter lives with his relatives. He has no idea that he is a wizard. Warning Child abuse. Sirius saves the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: My english isn't very good so i apologize for any mistakes in the text. I don't own anything everything belongs to J. K****So i hope you'll enjoy my fanfic and once again sorry for the mistakes.**

**Harry is 6 y.o.,living with Dursleys and He has no idea that he is a wizard. **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It was sunday morning one of the hotest day of july. Young Harry Potter is already awake making breakfast for his uncle, aunt and his cousin Dudley. He was used to it, it was one of his first tasks of the day. But Harry didn't have the slightest idea that this breakfast would be the last breakfast he's making for Dursleys.

Harry was almost done with breakfast, when he heard footsteps. He have to hurry. If the breakfast won't be on table, when his uncle come down, he'll be in big trouble.

Harry didn't like it at Dursleys at all But he have nowhere to go. Dursleys raised him and it was the only family he has.

His parents die in a car crash when he was only one year old and since then he lives at his relatives. His aunt and uncle didn't really like him neither did his cousin.

*footsteps coming closer*

Harry know he want finish it in time. He was scared. He know what will come.

Door to the kitchen flied open and in the Door stood his uncle. Harry knew that he's dumped. Last time when uncle Vernon found Harry without breakfast on the table, he locked Harry in his "room" (cupboard under the stairs) for three days.

"What are you doing here FREAK?!" screamed uncle Vernon. "Why i don't see any breakfast on table?!" Harry didn't know what to say. "Are you deaf, boy?!" said his uncle. "I-I was j-just making breakfast, s-sir." said Harry quietly. "Well I do not see any breakfast on the table do I? Or do you want to say that i am blind?!" asked Vernon angrily. Harry wanted to cry but he knew je can't it Will only make things worst.

"Did you forget what today is?! Dudley has birthday today and thank to you he Will have to eat breakfast later then he's used to" said uncle Vernon angrily. "I will not tolerate such a behavior any longer!"

meanwhile his aunt Petunia came into the kitchen *

"What's going on Vernon?" asked aunt Petunia. "This little ungreatful FREAK didn't make breakfast for Dudley on his birthday morning." said Vernon sadly. "Why you have to be always so mean to your cousin? He's such a sweet boy!" said aunt Petunia angrily with tears in her eyes. Uncle Vernon hug her and start yelling. "Get out you little FREAK! Go to your room! You do not eat today! And you Will later apologize to your cousin!" Harry was now on urge of crying. He lowerd his back and nodded to uncle Vernon. "Now get out. I don't want to se you nay longer!" screamed Vernon.

Harry didn't hesistated and go straight to his room. He closed the door of th cupboard and start crying. He lower himself on the bed took his stufed snowy owl, which was except the blanket, the only thing he got left from his parents, and continued crying. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted someone who would hug him, who would Kiss him good night, who Will tell him that he loved him, like did aunt Petunia to Dudley. But he have no one. He was just a freak without family. Last thing he remember before crying himself to sleep was Dudley screaming for not having enough presents.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was knocking at front door. Harry didn't know how Long he's been sleeping. Harry get out of the room to open the door. He was almost at the doors when he relized that he was banded by his uncle to go out of his room. He fastly turn to go back, but it was too late his uncle just came down and saw him. Harry panicked.

"Get to your room FREAK!!" screamed uncle Vernon. Harry didn't hesistate and run right to his room. He closed the door and He start eavesdropping. He wanted to know who was knocking at the doors.

He heard his uncke opening the door and then muffled yelp from his aunt on stairs.

" Good evening Vernon. " Said unfamilliar voice. "Evening, I think you remember me." Said another unfamiliar voice. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" was it scare in his uncle voice? "We will explain everything to you" Said calmly the fisrt unfamiliar voice. "But first of all we want to see Harry." Said sternly the second, not so calm, unfamiliar voice.

Harry didn't hesistate he run for the Doors. He opened them. He wanted so much to see who was looking for him. But before he could even get out of his room someone, propably uncle Vernon, closed the door. Unfortunately Harry wasn't expecting doors to be closed. He didn't move away in time and He got hit in the face. He fell on bed holding his nose, which was now propably broken and was bleeding.

"He don't live here" Said uncle Vernon with hint of anger in his voice. That was it, Harry though. The strangers Will go away, thinking he is not here and Harry Will be at mercy of uncle Vernon. He once again feeled powerless. A single tear slide Down his cheek. He didn't have any tears left.

To Harrys suprise the second unknow více laughed. "Oh Vernon please stopped this theater! Tell me where he is!"

After this There was a silence. Then uncle Vernon Said "I'm not lying. He's not here."

"I swear I Will.." roared the man. "Sirius! Please, stop." Said the First calm voice. "I am 100% sure that Harry Potter son of yours wife Sister lives here. So please, don't lie to us." Said the First man.

That was it. Harry though. There is no way how could uncle Vernon get out of this. He Will have to let Harry out of his room and He Will find out who these Mans are and how they know him.

Once more Harry was wrong.

" Vernon, okey, stop lying. Harry's at his friends." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Aunt Petunia came to words. "Oh Come on stop it!" barked angrily the man named Sirius. "Perhaps" jumped in the second voice "We could Come later and see Harry right?" asked the second voice. "Hm.. perhaps" mutterd uncle Vernon. "What was that?!" barked Sirius. "Yes of course, of course you can Come." Said uncle Vernon fastly. "We can't promise he Will Come home in wise Hour... He is quite problematice Kid. You see." Said Aunt Petunia. "Oh I am sure he Will be back in no-time." Said the calm voice. "See you soon then."

Harry heard that his uncle closed the Doors and now was coming closer to his room. Harry know what was coming.

Doors of his room flew open and He was dracked out by his angry uncle. He grabed him by his arm and pinned him to the Wall.

" Who the Hell was that?! Huh?" scream uncle Vernon. "Wh-what? Who? " was all Harry managed to say. "Ooh please... I am perfectly sure you were listening so talk! Who are they?" yelled his uncle. "I don't know! I didn't even get chance to see them. Did I?" said Harry ironicly. Harry realised what he said the very next moment he ended his sentence. But that was too late.

Uncle Vernon grab him by the neck and slapped him across the face with a big force. Harry fell to the floor. His head was spinning. Uncle Vernon slapped him one more time. "You ungratefull freak!" He hit him again. "Vernon! Stop!" screamed Aunt Petunia. But uncle Vernon didn't stop. He kick Harry two Times in the ribs. Harry heard his ribs crack.

Uncle Vernon grabed Harry by the collar of his shirt, hold him one more time against the Wall and start yelling at Harry.

" When they'll Come back, you'll be quietly in your room. Not making any sound. You'll be in your pretending you don't exist and then we Will talk About your behaviour!" He throw Harry in his room and locked him here.

Harry was lying on his bed. He couldn't even move. His head was hjrting him pretty badly and He could not breath properly thanks to the broken ribs, the broken nose didn't help either. He was lying There silently crying and praying,praying for someone to save him.

This wasn't the First time uncle Vernon Beat Harry. He even once or twice Beat Harry unconscious. But this time it was different, it was worse. This time Harry have had hope. Hope that someone Will take him out of here a he lost it.

With the Last pray for someone to Come and get him his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't know how Long it was since he fell asleep. But once again he was woken up by knock on the door. Harry relized that he couldn't properly breath. With every breath came the stabbing pain.

Harry heard another, know much more louder, knock on the door. Then he heard footsteps and sounds of Doors being open.

Harry was on urge of crying he wanted so much to by found, But he was so scared.

"Okey Vernon enough! Where is he?!" screamed Sirius. "He didn't came home yet. We've told you he's problematic kid." Said Vernon. "Oh please! We've asked all of your neighbours. They Said that you never let him out!" screamed Sirius. Why was he so curious About Harry? He didn't even know him.

"I have no idea what you're talking About. " Said uncke Vernon. "That is enough!" Said the calm voice not so calmly. "Let us in! Now! " barked Sirius. "You don't have.." uncke Vernon was once again interrupted by the unknow Mans voice. "I Said enough. Stop this theater already!"

"Harry?! Harry?" screamed Sirius.

Harry didn't know what to do.

"Harry?!" "Harry you don't have to be scare." both of the mens were now calling for him.

Harry didn't know what to do. If he say something uncle Vernon will kill him. But if he don't say anything the mens will leave and Harry gets his punishment either.

"What have you done to him?!" asked Sirius. Harry had tears in his eyes. Breathing was really painfull."Harry please. We are here to help you. Please don't be scare." Said Sirius kindly. "I was your fathers and mothers friend. I am your godfather Harry." yelled Sirius from the door.

That was enough for Harry. Before he even thinked twice about it he kicked the door with all the power he has left. He didn't think that screaming wwould be even posible. Fortunately they heard it.

Harry was half sitting half lying on his bed, leaned against the wall, facing the doors. He heard footsteps, some arguing from uncle Vernon and them the door finnally opened.

There he was, tall, handsome Men standing in the doorway of his cupboard.

That was propabky Sirius. His godfather. Harry couldn't believe it. He has to be dreaming. He has godfather and He was here to take him away.

Sirius have wide smile on his face. Harry smiled back. Sirius smile disappered when he turned on the Light and saw in what shape Harry is.

Harry relised how he have to look. He was still coverd in blood after his uncle punched jim in the face and knocked him with his Doors right in to his face.

"Dumbledore?!" Said Sirius, not talking his eyes of off Harry. Who now wasn't smilling either. Behind Sirius have appered tall old man with half-moon galsses and Long Grey hair and beard. Shock could be seen on his face when he looked at Harry.

"What have you Done to him?!" yelled Sirius now talking his eyes of Harry for the First time they met. "Sirius please calm Down." Said Dumbledore. "Calm Down? Calm Down?! Albus you can't be seriouse!" screamed Sirius who was now looking ready to kill. "Look what those muggles have Done to my godson!"

Weird warm feeling run through Harry. This men/Sirius really care for Harry?

"I know, I know they Will get arrested for this. For sure. But right now is our First priority Harry." Said Dumbledore.

Uncle Vernon looked like he want to argue But he fastly stopped as Dumbledore point something at him. Was it a stick ?

Why was Uncle Vernon afraid of stick?

Harry didn't have time to think About it becouse Sirius was once again standing in the doorway. Looking at Harry with sad Smile.

"Hi Harry" Said Sirius kindly "Sorry for all of this. I know you have lots of questions. I Will answer all of them I promise. Can you Come out and we could go perhaps to your room and I Will explained everything?" asked Sirius kindly

"Well... This is my room but we can go perhaps to the living room." Said Harry innocently. Sirius once again lost his Smile and looked at uncle Vernon with Pure hatred. "Sirius..." Said Dumbledore with hint of warning in his voice. "First Harry.. Than those muggles." "Right..." Said Sirius through grifted teeth.

Sirius held his hand to Harry and Harry accept it. He was almost out of his room,when he was supposed to Stand on his own next to Sirius, his legs buckled and Harry fell to the floor breathing heavily. Sirius has catch jim before his head hit the floor. Harry was now laying with his head on Sirius lap. His breathing was labored.

Harry looked at Sirius. He was looking scared and sad. Did he really cared for him? He was scared that Harry might be in pain. Even that Harry was in pain he managed small Smile. He finnaly have someone. Someone who cared about him.

Dumbledore was now kneeling next to Harry. In one Hand he has a weird looking stick and his other Hand was now resting on Harrys forehead.

"What Hurt Harry?" asked Sirius. He really sounds scared. So it wasn't Just Harrys imagination. Harry wanted to answer,he really did but he can't. He have enough problem with breathing. He took his right Hand and pointed at his right side,ribs and his head. Sirius looked horiffied. He looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the weird looking stick and start moving it from Harrys head to Harrys ribs and back.

Harry was having big problem to continue breath slowly. He was trying to talking deep breath but it was harder and harder.

After a minute or so Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Said : "Three broken ribs and mild consciouss plus broken nose and lots of bruises and... And scars." Said Dumbledore angrily. How could Dumbledore know? He was Just swinging with Some stick. How did he find out?

But before Harry could ask or thing About it he started to feel dizzy and his sight was now blurry.

Sirius was saying something. Harry was sure of it 'cause he saw his lips moving, but he didn't hear anything. His view was Getting Even more blurry and then only thing he could feel was the unbearable pain and second time in day, everything went Black.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you?! He's only six years old! What has he had Done to you?! Huh?! How could you let him Beat him like this?! Your own blood?! If it was Lily who would have to take care of your son... She would have raised him like her own son!" screamed the unknow voice. Maybe it was Sirius. It doesn't sounds like Sirius but who else it would be?

Harrys head was still hurting but not that much. He was laying on something comfy. Propably sofa.

Harry opened his eyes. He was laying on his back so only thing he saw was Light. He closed his eyes once more. He tried to move so he would see who was screaming. But only second after he moved Somebody moved next to his right side. It was Sirius.

"Harry? Harry? Do you hear me? " asked Sirius with a hint of panick in his voice.

If Sirius was kneeling beside him who was the men who was screaming at the other end of the room? "Harry please can you open your eyes for me?" asked Sirius kindly. Harry opened his eyes. He was unfortunately still at Dursleys. But right next to him was Sirius.

Sirius looked like he was crying. Why would he cry? What happend that it make him cry?

Before Harry could answer any question Sirius did something unexpecting. He pulled Harry in to the tight hug. Harry was shocked but huged Sirius back. It Felt really good. Harry Felt loved. Once again he was feeling the warm feeling Cross his body. Harry Felt safe.

When they pulled away Harry saw that Sirius was crying. "Sorry.." Said Sirius "I-I... What Hurts Harry?" asked Sirius. "Just my head a little bit but nothing more." Said Harry in disbelief "H-how is that posibble?"

Sirius smiked at that. "That Will be Moonys fault." said Sirius smilling and pointing at the man behind him, who has the same heart-warming Smile on his face as Sirius.

"Hi Harry. Long time not see each other." Said the Moony man with sad tone. "Hello" Said Harry. Sirius and Moony smiled at him. Harry smiled back. "Thank you for healing me." Said Harry shyly. Harry relized that Moony was the One who was yelling. He cared for Harry too?

"I am sure you have lots of questions. Right, Harry?" asked Dumbledore kindly from behind him. "Well... Yes... Few." Said Harry with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. All of the mens laugh at this. Harry Felt happy. "Just like James" Said Sirius with sad but kind Smile.

"Well First of all we Will properly introduce ourselves and them we Will answer all of yours questions." Said Sirius kindly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"So my name is Sirius Orion Black, you can also call me padfoot if you want, and I am your godfather. I was one of your dads Best friends. Moony here" Said Sirius pointing at Men who was now sitting next to Sirius. "Was one of them too." ended Sirius kindly. "My name is Remus John Lupin or Moony if you want." Said Remus with a wide Smile. "And my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I was profesor of your parents." Said Dumbledore with a calm voice.

"Okay so thats us." Said Sirius chuckling. "What do you want to know First Harry?"

Harry didn't know what he wanted to know First. They Said that their were friends with my parents? "You have had know my parents?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. Their were ours very good friends." Said Remus sadly. "W-where did you met them? How did they looked? Did they loved me? Becouse uncle Vernon Said..." Harry was cut off by Sirius. "Of course they loved you. They loved you so so much. More then its even possible. They loved you Harry they still does." Said Sirius with pity in his voice. "B-But uncle Vernon always Said t-that.." once again Harry was cut off but this time by remus. "What did this muggle Said to you?!" asked Remus through grifted teeths. Once again the Word muggle. What does it mean. "T-they s-said t-that my parents didn't wanted me... S-so they've had put me at my aunt's door when I was one year old and t-then Died in car crash..." before Harry could continue with his story he was pulled in to the big warm hug by Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore now look for the First time ready to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry has tears in his eyes. Did really have his relatives lied to him all this time? He can't cry. If he Will he Will get punish.

"Harry your parents didn't left you here neither they Died in car crash." Said Sirius now with tears in his own eyes. "Wh-Where are they then? A-are they alive? They don't want me?" asked Harry sadly. Sirius lowerd his head he didn't have the power to answer. Remus looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was now looking at the Dursleys with a hatred in his eyes. He noded to Remus. "They didn't Die in car crash Harry.." whisperd Remus. "They were murdered."

Harry was stunned. Murdered? "B-But why?" whisperd Harry. "It was a dark wizard called Voldemort... We were in war." Said Dumbledore sadly to the Boy. "He was hunting you and your Parents. You all were in hidding and then one night he found you." Said Remus lowering his head. "He tried to Hurt you too...but you parents saves you." said Sirius looking in the Boys eyes. Harry was looking at the Sirius' Gray warming eyes. "I-is that the reason... Why i have this scar?" Said Harry pointing to his head. All mens nodded. Remus smilled a little. Clever boy... Just like Lily was.. Though Remus.

"And... Er**... **Did you said W-Wizard?" asked Harry sheepish. There was a silence.

Then Remus sighed. "Your relatives didn't tell you did they Harry?" asked now hearth-broken Remus. Harry's got scared... He didn't knew something... He Will surely get punished. Remus was surely now angry that he didn't know anything. "N-no s-sir." answer Harry quietly. Remus And Sirius were taken aback. "Harry" Said Sirius Kindly. "Don't call any of us sir... If you were used to it.. Then forget it... You can call me whatever you want.. Sirius.. Padfoot.. Even a snuffles." Harry smilled at that. Sirius chuckled... Just like Lily. "But don't call us sir... We are your friends... Not your Masters.." finnished Sirius Kindly.

Harry wasn't sure if it was good idea but he jumped of the sofa and hugged both Sirius and Remus. Dumbledores face Light up at the sight. Sirius and Remus didn't hesistated and hugged Harry back. They were all smilling. Such a happy family Dumbledore Though.

After they broke up the hug Remus continued. "Yes Harry we have Said wizard. Your parents were wizards. I am wizard and Sirius and Dumbledore are wizards too as same as you." finnished Remus Kindly. Harrys mouth was wide open. Sirius chuckled at that reaction.

"So the funny sticks you all have... Those are the w-wands?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Harry" Said Sirius smilling. "You look so like your father but you are sooo like your Mother too." Said Sirius chuckling slightly.

Harry was now trully smilling. He was feeling so happy. "Yes Harry... Those funny sticks how you called them are our wands." Said Dumbledore. Harrys Smile grew Even wider.

"And u-uncke Vernon and my aunt and cousin are wizards too?" asked Harry quietly. "No Harry they are muggles." Said Sirius. Harry was looking puzzled. "Muggles - the ones that dont have magic." Said Remus. "Oh i see." Said Harry deep on thoughts.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"So Harry... We came here t-to offer you that you could go live with me... Of course only if you want to.." Said Sirius with a shaky breath. Harrys eyes Light up. "I-I.." mutterd Harry out of words. "I would Understand if you don't want to.." Said Sirius. "NO!" yelped Harry. "I-I mean YES. I would love to g-go live with you Padfoot." Said Quietly Young Harry Potter. Sirius laugh. So did Harry and Remus. Dumbledore was smilling widely.

"Okay so is there anything you need to do before we go?" asked Sirius happily. "No we can go." Said Harry excitedly "Okay so go pack your things Harry. We Will Just have a little Words with you relatives and we can leave." Said Dumbledore kindly. Harry nodded. "Do you need any help packing?" asked Remus kindly. Harry Just shook his head. "No thank you." and run to his room.

Harry was packing his things. He take his backpack. Put one jeans and one t shirt he inherited after his cousin Dudley. He Put his blanket which he have from his parents and He closed the backpack. He almost forget his stuffed owl Hedwig he take her in his Hand and was heading back to the living room.

When he came there no one was here. Harry was shocked. He couldn't help himself. He started crying. The left him here. The left. How could he think that they would stay. That Somebody cared for him. He was crying holding his stuffed owl tightly.

He was lost. His last hope was destroyed.

"Harry? Harry? Are you ready?" Harry heard Sirius voice. So he didn't left him? Harry Turner around to see Sirius standing in doorway. Sirius looked at his crying godson and kneeled beside him.

"Oh Harry whats wrong?" Said Sirius holding Harry tightly. "I-I thought you l-left. I thought that you didn't want me to go with you." cried Harry. "Oh Harry... No, No, no Puppy we were already waiting for you at Hall." Remus Made his way to the room seeing little Harry clutching his stuffed owl with one Hand and with the other holding Sirius tightly. He smiled sadly. "Don't cry Puppy.. I am here Remus' her... We would never leave you... I am here and i am not going anyway without you... I solemnly swear." whisperd Sirius to Harrys ear. He ruffled Harrys hairs chuckling, still not letting go of him. Harry sobbed and smilled at Sirius. Sirius Stand up with Harry in his hands. Harry didn't mind. It was the First time someone was holding him. From the time he could walk on his own No one hold him. Harry Felt once again safe. When Sirius walked past Remus, Remus tickled Harry. Harry laught. He was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Harry where is your trunk?" asked Sirius who was still holding Harry. Harry looked puzzled at Sirius. "T-That's all I have." Said Harry pointing at his backpack. Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry. Sirius looked at Remus with anger in his eyes, Remus Just sadly shook his head.

"Okay Harry we are going to apparate." Said Dumbledore kindly. "It's something like teleporting." Harry nodded. "Okay Just don't let go of Sirius and hold your owl tightly." Said Remus kindly. "Hedwig." Harry Said. "Sorry?" asked Remus. "The owl... Her name is Hedwig." Said Harry innocently. Dumbledore smiled widely at Harry. Sirius kissed top of Harrys head. "Oh I see.." chuckled Remus "Then hold Hedwig tightly okay? Don't let go off her." Said Remus smilling. Harry smiled back and nodded.

"On three." Said Remus. "Hold on tight Harry." whisperd Sirius. "One." That was it Harry was leaving this place. "Two" He was going to love with someone who cared for him. Harry hugged Sirius and Hedwig even more tightly. Sirius chuckled. "Three!" screamed Moony.

Harry Felt like he was pushed through small tube. Harry closed his eyes. It was really uncomfortable. And Then it was over. Harry kinda collapsed in his godfathers arms. Sirius looked worriedly at him. "Are you okay Puppy?" asked Sirius. "Y-Yes it Just Felt weird." mutterd Harry. Remus smiled at Harry. "First time is always worst."

Sirius put Harry on the floor. Harry stumbled a little. "Sirius.." Said Remus worriedly pointing at Harry. " Sirius looked at Harry closely. "Oh Harry... Your nose it's bleeding again. I am sorry I didn't relize that the pressure of apparating..." whisperd Sirius sadly. Remus kneeled next Sirius. "Harry stay still." Said Remus politely. Harry nodded. Remus swung his wand Harrys nose gave a crack and The bleeding stopped.

Tears got to Harrys eyes. He try to hide them but Unsuccessfully. Remus And Sirius both hugged Harry. "I am Sorry Harry I Had to do It." whisperd Remus sadly. "I-I know.. Thank you... It didn't Hurt that much.." Said Harry smilling. Both Mans smilled back.

"Where are we?" asked Harry "And where is..." Harry was looking all around him. "Dumbledore Will Come in no time he have to go Somewhere else First." Said Remus. "This Harry is my house." Said Sirius kindly. Harry stared at him. "I-its big." Said Harry chuckling. "That is only a Hall Harry you didn't sse the rooms and kitchen and living room." Said Remus chuckling. Sirius elbowed Remus in his side. "Stop it.." mutterd Sirius chuckling sligthly. Remus Just laught. Harry smilled at them.

"From now on Harry... This is your Home too." Said Sirius kindly. Harry chuckled. Both Mans smilled at this cute little Kid who looked so happy.

"Harry.. What About if I show you were your room is and after that we Will go eat? Huh?" asked Sirius kindly. Harry nodded. Sirius offerd his Hand to Harry. Harry gratefully grabbed his Hand. Sirius led Young Harry upstair with a hearth-warming Smile on his face.

Upstairs there was a Long Hall with like dozens doors on both sides. Harrys jaw dropped once again. Sirius chuckled and led Harry to very First doors on the right side.

After Harry opened the door he was stunned. "This is your room Harry. My is right opposite you." Harry Just stood there. "What is it Puppy?" asked Sirius.

"T-This is a-all mine?" asked Harry quietly. "Yes Harry. This is all yours and only yours." Said Sirius with a sad voice.

"Wow" Said Harry out of words. The room was BIG. There was a king-size bed. One big closet. There was lots of toys and books. Harry wanted to look at all those stuffed he wanted to play with the toys. But then he did what he wanted the most.

Harry turned around and run right where Sirius stood. He jumped on him with his arms wide open. Sirius shocked face quickly turned in wide Smile and He started laughing. His bark-like laughter was propably heard even Down in the Hall.

Sirius turned Harry around still hugging him. The Kid Laught. "Thank you Sirius... Thank you for taking me." "I thank you Harry.. For coming with me." Said Sirius kindly, ruffling Harrys hairs.

After a moment they broke apart. Harry put his backpack in his new room and laid Hedwig on his new bed.

Sirius took again Harrys Hand and together they were making their way back to the Hall. Remus was nowhere to see. Sirius led Harry to another room... It was the living room. Harry had never saw bigger room.

Dumbledore and Remus were standing in the middle of room hands behind theirs backs and smilling kindly at Harry. Sirius let go of Harrys Hand and have gone Stand next to Remus.

"Harry if we are not wrong... Which I am sure we are not... Tommorow is 31st July... Which means..." Said Dumbledore. "That you'll be 7 years old." Said Remus happily. Harry stood there dumbstrucked. "And since you'll be a big boy now we decide to buy you something special."said Sirius kindly.

The Mans stepped aside and on the table there was a beautiful snowy owl. She looked exactly like Hedwig... His stuffed owl.

"I-I-I..." "You don't have to say anything Harry..." chuckled Sirius. "I-I thank you... Thank you so much." Said Harry with tears in his eyes. All Mans smilled at him. "Go on..." Said Remus kindly pointing at the owl.

Harry came closer to the owl. He stretch his Hand to pet her. The owl was looking at him. Then she buried her head in Harrys Hands. Harry laught. "Hello... I'm gonna call you Hedwig." Said Harry innocently. The owl hooted. "Do you like it?" asked Harry Happily. Hedwig hooted once more. The adults laught.

Harry was sitting on the sofa next to Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore was sitting opposite them. Remus And Dumbledore were talking and Sirius was now petting Hedwig who was sitting on Harrys shoulder.

Only this morning Harry was making breakfast at Dursleys never even hoping for Dursleys to remember his birthday. And now? Now he was sitting on the sofa surronded by People who cared for himhim.

Hedwig pecked Sirius and He yelped. Remus And Dumbledore start laughing. Harry was now laughing to. "Oh you think it's funny?" Sirius teased Harry. Harry was now laughing even harder after Sirius fake offensive look. "You asked for it." chuckled Sirius and start tickling Harry. Harry was laughing and screming for Sirius to stop. "Remus... Moony moony help please." cried Harry laughing. "I am sorry Harry but this is between you and Old padfoot I can't help you." chuckled Remus.

"I am not Old! Moony!" screamed Sirius through Harry laughters. "Harry?" Sirius stopped tickling Harry, with a mischief Smile on his face. "I think that uncle moony needs a little bit of tickling too...what do you think Harry?" asked Sirius laughing. "Yes I think you are right padfoot." Said Harry chuckling. Remus palled.

With that Sirius and Harry run at Remus. Remus didn't hesisted and started running. Dumbledore was laughing. Such a happy family he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

After Sirius and Harry stopped tickling Remus, they've sat next to each other laughing.

"Okay Who's hungry?" asked Remus. Sirius's and Harry's Hand shot up. Remus chuckled. "Okay I am going to ask Kreacher if he could prepare something." Said Remus still chuckling. Sirius stood up. "It's okay Monny I'll go ask him." "No it's okay... Sit and wait Padfoot." chuckled Remus. Sirius smilled and nodded. "Good boy." laught Remus after Sirius sat down. Sirius gave him a death glare but laught. "Don't try me Moony..." Said Sirius with bark-like laugh. Moony left.

After a moment Remus came back. "Food Will be ready in 20 minutes."

Sirius groaned. "Patience Padfoot Patience." said Remus. Harry chuckled "Why you've got those nicknames ?" asked Harry curiosly. "Well..." Said Remus. "You see when a wizard is 11 years old he goes to School of witchcraft and wizardry - Hogwarts." Said Remus. "You'll go there too when you'll be 11." Said Sirius smilling. Harry smilled back. "That's where I, Remus, Pe..." Sirius stopped himself before finnishing the name. "and James - your father met." continued Sirius.

"We gave each others a nicknames." smilled Remus. "So... Why Padfoot?" Harry looked puzzled at Sirius. Sirius gave Harry a mischief Smile. "I supposed the Best Will go by showing you."

And then something mind-blowing happend. Sirius stood up and then *pop* on the place where Sirius stood was now big,Black dog. "Whoaa." gasped Harry. Harry stood up and walked to Sirius or now better to say Padfoot.

Sirius was Wagging his tail. Harry smilled and scratch Padfoot behind his ear. Remus And Dumbledore laught as Sirius jumped on Harry and start licking Harry's face. Harry laught.

After a little more cuddling Remus Said. "Okay Padfoot turn back the food is now surely ready." In a moment on the place where was standing Padfoot stood Sirius.

"And that's Harry why my Nickname is Padfoot." Said Sirius chuckling.

"Harry go wash your hands." Said Remus kindly. Harry nodded. "You too Padfoot."

"Yes father." joked Sirius.

They all sat Down and started eating except Harry.

"Harry? Don't you like it? Do you want something else? Just tell me Puppy, dont worry." Said Sirius kindly. All the Mans were looking at him.

"I thought..." mutterd Harry confusedly. Sirius looked curiosly at him. "A-At the Dursleys I have had to wait to start eating." Said Harry. Sirius looked angry but somehow hearthbroken too. "For what?!" asked Dumbledore in desbelief.

"Well... I was supposed to start eating after they were finish... Uncke Vernon told me that." Said Harry innocently. Sirius' was now holding his fork with such a strong grip that his knuckles were turning White.

"Well... Harry... No more of this rubbish... We all eat at the same time... Like a family. Alright?" Said Sirius kindly. Harry nodded. Remus tousled Harry's hair.

The rest of the dinner was quiet.

After they'd finnished Dumbledore have his goodbye to Harry, Moony and Sirius and Said that he Will surely Come fot visit again.

" Okay Harry... What About if you take Hedwig up to your room while I and Remus clean up the table. Okay?" asked Sirius kindly. Harry smilled and nodded.

Harry hesisted if he shouldn't help them but he wanted to do what Sirius told him to do. So he ran upstairs to his New room.

He opened Hedwig's cage so she could fly around.

Harry was now sitting on his king-size bed. He still couldn't believe it. He have a godfather. Harry smilled for himself.

"Harry?" Sirius was calling from downstairs. "Coming" replied Harry.

Harry was on the way down when the terrible stabbing pain came. His scar was hurting so bad. Harry muffled his scream becouse je didn't want Sirius and Remus to hear.

After a moment the pain was gone. As Quick as it came it left. Harry was leaning against the wall. He didn't know what it was but he was sure that he won't say it to padfoot and moony.

When Harry came down he saw both Sirius and Remus standing at the doorway.

Harry was still shooken up by what happens, but he forced a Smile. "Everything okay Puppy?" asked Sirius concerned. "Yes, Yes Fine." Said Harry smilling. "Harry? You know you can tell us everything right?" asked Remus worriedly. Harry smilled and nodded. "Yes I know... Thank you."

They were both still looking very concerned but they knew that they can't put Harry under so much pressure.

They smiled at him. "Okay Puppy... But if anything ever happens... Don't worry and tell us... We are and we always be there for you." Said kindly Sirius. Harry now honestly smiled at them and nodded.

"So Harry... Moony here.." Said Sirius pointing at Remus. "thought that you would maybe like to hear Some stories About your parents." Said Sirius kindly.

Harry's every worry left his mind and He smiled widely. Sirius and Remus both offered Harry one Hand. Harry happily grab their hands and together they've got to sofa.

"Do you want a pumpkin juice or Orange juice Harry?" asked Remus. "A Pumpkin please." Said Harry.

Remus waved with his wand and three glasses of pumpkin juice came flying from kitchen.

"Okay so we thought that it would be Best if we start with the story how we met your father. What do you think." asked Sirius kindly. The moment Harry opened his mouth to answer he once again Felt the horrible pain in his scar. This time there wasn't a chance that Sirius and Remus wouldn't see this.

" Harry?! What's wrong?" Sirius asked, scared. Harry Felt dizzy. He was having both hands on his scar.

Sirius laid Harry so he was lying his back on Sirius chest and rest of the body on the sofa. "Harry? Harry! Talk to us. Whats wrong?" asked Remus kneeling next to Harry clearly worried.

Sirius was holding Harry close to his chest. "Harry? Is it your head?" asked Sirius panicking. Remus laid one Hand on Harry's head.

Harry was now lying both eyes closed,silently crying. He was still holding his scar. Sirius kissed top of Harry's head. Tears in his own eyes. "He's burning up Moony."

"Harry?... Is it your scar?" asked Remus quietly. Harry took last bit of his energy to nod.

Remus And Sirius shared scared look.

Harry heard Remus running Somewhere.

"Harry it'll be okay... You'll be okay... Please hang on..." whisperd Sirius to Harry's ear.

Last think Harry remember is hearing Remus yelling something and Sirius picking up Harry. And then he lost consciousness.


End file.
